cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Ember
Ember is an orange tabby cat with green eyes. They are the Forest Colony's shopkeeper. Personality Ember is a humorous and friendly cat that enjoys telling jokes. They compliment and encourage trusted cats. Den Ember’s den is by Mayor's den. A chest, mews, and prey are nearby, with an assortment of items scattered inside the den. Daily Movement Pattern 8 AM - Exit den. 8 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Ember's Exotic Emporium All items in Mews. Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “Have we met before? Allow me to introduce myself./ They call me Ember, and I run the store around here. I've got lots of stuff for sale, so stop by if you need anything!/ Hope to see you around.” *: ''- Ember, Intro'' * “...Why are you talking to me? We both know we don't like each other.” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Let's get this over with...” *: ''- One star'' * “Hi there! Have you come to check out my fine wares?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Hey good to see you! Here to buy or sell something?” *: ''- Three stars'' * “(Name)! What brings you by the store today?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “How’s my bestest friend doing today? What can I do for you, (Name)?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General Dialogue= * “Do you ever wonder what's out there, beyond the treeline to the west?/ All those oak and birch have grown too close together! I couldn't wiggle through there if I tried my hardest.” *: ''- Ember (3 stars)'' * “I think I need to take a day off soon to recover and rest from all this business./ 'Treat yourself right, kid!' That's what my dad used to tell me./ ... ...” *: ''- Ember (4 stars)'' * “Hey (Name), where does a cat go if they lose their tail?/ They got to the retail store! Haha!/ Hmm... note to self, I need to work on the delivery of that one.” *: ''- Ember (5 stars)'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''“Hey (Name), I got you a gift. It's a (Item)! I hope you like it./ It's all yours! Have a good one, friend.”'' *: ''- Ember Gift'' *''“I hope you like your gift!”'' *: ''- Ember, After Gift'' *''“Hey (Name), I got you a gift!/ I'd love to give it to you, but it looks like your hands are full! Maybe come back when you clear up some space?”'' *: ''- Ember Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' |-|Festivals= *''“I don’t leave the Forest Colony often, so it’s nice to get out and celebrate like this.”'' *: ''- Ember, Spring'' *''“What a great day for a festival! Not a cloud in the sky, and not too hot either!”'' *: ''- Ember, Summer'' *''“It's a little chilly today, but that won't stop me from having fun!”'' *: ''- Ember, Autumn'' *''“I think its neat that all the colonies can come together at the end of the year and welcome the next one.”'' *: ''- Ember, Winter'' |-|Outside Colony= * “If you’re ever interested in joining the Forest Colony, you’ll want to speak with Sarge.” *: ''- Ember'' * “I’ve been instructed by Mayor to only sell my items to cats that the Forest Colony can trust. And trust has to be earned!” *: ''- Ember'' * “You are not from around here, are you?/ What’s it like living in your colony, (Name)? I’ll bet there are all sorts of interesting stories you could share!” *: ''- Ember'' * “You look like you came from a long way away to visit the Forest Colony.” *: ''- Ember'' |-|Hide= Trivia * Ember's eye color is unobtainable; it is brighter than default green. * Ember’s father is deceased and Ember says they gave good advice and jokes. * Ember first appeared in Falcon Development's Warrior Cats: Untold Tales, as a house cat. *Ember is the only shopkeeper that sells tiger butterflies. *Ember sells their Orange Tabby pelt at their shop. Category:Forest Colony Category:NPC Category:Shopkeepers Category:Cats